Split
by SuperSuperNinjaKitteh
Summary: Oz has the worst decision of his life so far to come - he is told to decide who he loves more - Alice...Or Echo
1. Alice or Echo

(Break and Gilbert/Raven have disappeared and have not returned)

Pandora Hearts  
Alice...Or...Echo  
Chapter 1

Oz had saved Alice. But he knew it still wasn't right. His feelings inside of him were over flowing - he didn't know how to tell her or how to approach her now. He hadn't seen Alice so emotional.

*Several hours before*

"Stop it. I want to keep sleeping like this" Alice said eyes closed being held up by the chains  
"She's so dim-witted sometimes and surprisingly gluttonous" Oz said sprinting up the white stairs. Alice slowly opened her eyes.  
"A glutton?" Alice murmured. Oz approached the top of the stairs.  
"She's not Alice because she's a human, she's not Alice because she's a chain" Alice's eyes opened fully now to see Oz. The chains holding Alice up started to break and fade away. "Her behavior, her way of thinking, her facial expressions, All those individual characteristics express the fact that Alice is Alice". The Chains were now gone and Alice fell from her mid-air pose. Oz leaped towards Alice arms open.  
"Alice! Alice!" Oz caught Alice's hand and pulled it towards him. Oz stretched out his other hand towards Alice.  
"Oz..."  
"Alice..." Alice started to cry. The tears of happiness - or maybe love - building up in her eyes. Alice pushed towards Oz sending them both backwards.  
"Your late to come and get me! You useless servant!" Alice screamed with her teary eyes, pushing her head onto Oz's chest.  
'She's warm' Oz thought. 'She's different to the Alice back then, she's properly alive, I'm glad'

*Present Time*

Oz lay on a master bed with Alice beside him. Her eyes closed - she was sleeping. Oz sat up and looked around the room. Gil was no-where to be seen - and Break was not hiding any where either. They hadn't returned yet. The door slowly opened to reveal Miss. Sharon's face.  
"Good morning Oz" She smiled. Oz smiled back.  
"Good morning Miss. Sharon" Oz said looking at Alice. Sharon entered the room and opened the curtains. Alice turned and started to fidget in the bed. She let out a loud moan that stopped Sharon in her tracks. Oz and Sharon both stared at Alice.

"She's a little strange in her sleep, isn't she?" Sharon said now looking at Oz who's eyes were fixed on Alice. Oz broke his concentration.  
"Huh - oh yeah...she's normally like this" Oz smiled. Just the thought of Alice made him happy. Sharon could see the happiness in his eyes.  
"She means a lot to you doesn't she?" Sharon asked now wanting to know the truth. Oz looked up at Sharon.  
"How did you know?"  
"Its in your eyes, your heart, everything about you needs Alice, its obvious to someone who knows these things" Oz's eyes widened. He new she was right - yet he didn't want to confess to having such feelings towards a chain. He thought it wasn't right to love a chain - but yet the feelings could not be helped.  
"Oz...It's okay to love a chain...even if you do not believe it is possible" As Sharon said this she exited the room leaving Alice and Oz alone. Alice still fidgeting.

Oz moved towards the balcony beyond the window. The morning was bright.  
"How did Sharon know? Is it really that obvious?" Oz said to himself.  
"How did she know what?" asked a familiar voice. It was Alice, she was standing behind Oz holding the quilt over her body. "Are you hiding something from me Oz?" Oz didn't know what to say - if he said yes she would ask what and that could get complicated, and if he said no then he would be lying. Oz looked at her then looked at the quilt.  
"Why haven't you got dressed yet?" Oz asked trying to change the subject. Alice looked at herself, then back at Oz.  
"Mmm, I don't know, I can do what I like!" Alice said treating Oz, once again, like a slave. Oz didn't mind this - if it was anyone else he would not be treated, as Alice likes to call him, a slave.  
"Well say something!" Alice shouted at him breaking him out of his day dream. Oz looked down.  
"Sorry..." Alice didn't feel bad about shouting at him. But at the same time she didn't feel to good either.

*Later on*

Oz was sat alone on the bed in his and Alice's room.  
"Why am I like this...I..I need to go and talk to Miss. Sharon! I need answers!" Oz jumped up of off the bed and sprinted out of the room. He ran all the way to Miss. Sharon's room running through halls and corridors just to get to her. When Oz arrived at the door her could hear two voices.  
"Its difficult..."  
"Whats difficult?"  
"Me...falling for Oz" Oz's eyes widened.  
"Its okay...im sure he will understand"  
"Thank you..." Oz knew that it wasn't Alice - Alice never uses Sharon's name...Ever. The door opened. Oz's heart raced. Echo stepped out of the door. Echo gasped.  
"Master Oz..." Echo murmured. Echo ran off down the hall out of Oz's site. Oz was fixed on the spot.  
"It was...Echo...?" Oz's mind and soul was spinning, he thought Alice was the one he loved, but now with Echo getting involved.

"Oz...Come in" Sharon shouted. She knew Oz had been there all along. Oz was blown away. Miss. Sharon had seemed to know everything today. Oz entered Miss. Sharon's room. "Why are you here...Oz?"  
"I'm here...because I need answers..."  
"Answers to what?"  
" - tell me...what is love" Sharon took a sip of her tea and put it back down on the table.  
"Your asking a very hard question there Oz"  
"Please...I have time"  
"As you wish, Master Oz"

Sharon and Oz were in that room for over 3 hours discussing Oz's dilemma. They discussed the question about love - and how to know if you were experiencing it.  
"To conclude, Master Oz, love is basically when you have strong feelings towards someone you care about..." Oz sat slumped in his chair.  
"I still don't get it..." Sharon gave him a cold look. Her stare was broken by a knock at the door. Oz and Sharon looked up - It was Alice.  
"Oz?"  
"Alice?" Miss. Sharon rose from her chair.  
"Oz, that is enough for today - Alice, do come in..." Oz get out of his chair and left the room - Alice taking her Manservants seat. He closed the door behind him and walked back to his bedroom - or what had given him.  
'Alice...Or...Echo...There both important to me, but which one means more to me?' Oz thought to himself walking through the corridors. 'I mean Alice is great, has lots of emotions building up inside her...But I think Echo has the same thing, just hidden...' Oz started to hit himself on the way back to his room getting strange looks from people walking past him.

Oz arrived outside his room. The door was open. Oz peered his head around the door to see a girl on the floor crying. The girl turned round.  
"Im so sorry..." The girl burst into tears. "For what I've done Master. Oz"


	2. The truth about Echo

Pandora Hearts  
The Truth about Echo  
Chapter 2

"Echo? What have you done?" Oz asked staring into Echo's eyes. Echo shed a tear.

"ITS ALL MY FAULT!" Echo screamed. Oz hadn't seen Echo this emotional before. In-fact no-one ever had even seen Echo show any emotion. Apart from that day...back at the festival. But that was a while back...Oz had suspicions of Echo - she opened up to him...This is the closest they have been since a long time.  
'What is she even doing here?' Oz thought to himself.  
"I've...done it again!" Echo said curling up next to Oz's bed. Oz sat down next to her and put his arm around her.  
"What have you done?"  
"I'm to weak..."  
"Weak?" Echo looked up and let a tear fall down her face.  
"I mean...Zwei got out again..." Oz's eyes widened. Last time Zwei got out...She attacked Elliot and Leo. In Sabbrie...When Oz, Gil and Alice were taken in by the illusions - Elliot and Leo went out trying to find them - when Zwei turned up, she said she was looking for Gil...That was the day..Alice found out that the tombstone read Lacie...when everything turned to dust...

"Oz...?" Echo asked in her quiet voice breaking Oz out of his trail of thought about Lacie...Alice...and everything else that was inside him right now.  
"Zwei wants to kill you..Oz..." Oz sat there in silence.  
"Again?"  
"I think its best if we don't get to close..." Echo murmured.  
"Why..Coz of Zwei?"Oz started to black out. To much going through his mind. 'Was it Lotti...Or...Zwei - Defiantly...Lotti?Or...I DON'T KNOW!'  
"Yes...Its what she wants...I can't give her that..." Echo looked up at Oz. "Oz...?"  
"I can't bear it..." Oz murmured. "Let her out! LET OUT ZWEI! DO IT ECHO!" Echo looked down.  
"Fine..." She closed her eyes. suddenly a smirk appeared on her face.  
"Long time no see. Oz!" Zwei said smirking and trying not to laugh. Oz stood up. Zwei got up to and looked him in the eyes. "Come on...speak!"  
"Did...you...attack...Elliot and Leo?" Oz asked clenching his fists. Zwei's smirk was wiped off of her face.  
"Why would a boy like you want to know that?"  
"COZ THERE MY FRIENDS!"  
"No - I didn't attack them...it was Lotti...heh - brilliant job she did to..." Zwei's smirk returned.

The door burst open to reveal Alice.  
"Oz! That's -"  
"Zwei...I know Alice..." Zwei looked from Oz to Alice.  
"Oh look, its the girl..."  
"OZ! Unleash my power!" Alice shouted.  
"I can't Alice - not without Gil..."  
"Try!" She pleaded. Oz was hesitant.  
"ALICE!" Suddenly Alice transformed into a huge Rabbit - known as B-Rabbit (Blood-Stained Black Rabbit).  
"Good job...Oz!" B-Rabbit growled. Zwei gave a laugh.  
"Shall we take this outside?" Zwei asked - sounding cocky. Alice nodded and smashed Zwei through the wall with her Scythe.

"Alice...Don't harm her to much - Echo is still there..." Oz said looking down as he did. Alice nodded again. Then sprinted towards Zwei. B-Rabbit was smacked back by Zwei's fist.  
"When did Zwei get so strong?" Oz asked himself. Alice got up quickly and jumped from the floor to Zwei bringing her Scythe down on Zwei. Zwei looked up then disappeared and re-appeared behind Alice and whispered in her ear: "Having fun yet?" Alice turned to face no-one.  
"To your left! Alice turn to your left!" Oz shouted running towards the fight. Alice turned to her left to face Zwei.  
"Gah! No matter" Zwei disappeared again.  
"Behind you!" Oz shouted. Alice followed directions and swung her Scythe as she turned, catching Zwei and throwing her back into the room. She didn't react.

Oz sprinted back to Zwei - who was no Echo again. Oz jumped up the small steps and ran back into the castle. He made his way straight to his room - to find Alice - In human form - staring down at Echo.  
"She put up a good fight..." Alice said to Oz as he bent down to treat her.  
"I said not to hurt her!" Oz said to Alice - focusing on Echo.  
"I didn't (much)" Alice murmured. Alice walked out of the room - leaving the huge hole in the wall. Oz didn't even try to stop her.  
"Echo..." Oz said shedding a tear over her body. "She didn't mean it - she was attacking Zwei...not you"


	3. Sleeping Beauty

Pandora Hearts  
Sleeping Beauty  
Chapter 3

It had been a week now since Alice and Zwei's fight. Echo was still recovering. Oz was already with Echo the special room Miss. Sharon had given her. Vincent had been to visit twice. Once he had a go at Alice for beating the shit out of Echo - he didn't really care that much for Echo, its just the fact he lost his servant. And the other time he visited was to Have a go at Oz:

"Why did you tell her to release Zwei! You fool!" Vincent shouted.  
"Why do you treat her like shit?" Oz replied.  
"Coz thats what she is!" Oz snapped. He couldn't stand the fact Vincent just called Echo shit.  
"She's what?" Oz said - nearly falling to his knee's.  
"I called her shit..." Vincent said with a smirk. Oz let go - he jumped for Vincent and ended up on top of him. He punched him.  
"You can't call her shit!" He punched him again. "She's better than you!" Another punch. "She's everything you could ask for" Oz threw his last punch. "Your the shit..." Oz was dragged away by Liam.  
"I know you speak the truth - but just contain your anger...Okay?" Liam whispered in his ear. Oz nodded slightly. Vincent stood up wiping the blood from his mouth.  
"You don't know who your dealing with - keep the shit...I don't need her anymore..." Oz broke away from Liam and punched Vincent again.  
"Stop calling her that you bastard" Oz walked back to Echo. Vincent's face covered in blood he left the room. As Vincent left Miss. Sharon entered.

Liam made an exit to - leaving a sleeping Echo, Oz and Sharon in the room. walked over to Oz and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Your a brave boy..." Oz blushed slightly. "But you must choose - Echo..or..Alice" Oz sat next to Echo and grabbed her hand.  
"Sharon...I don't know.." Oz said rubbing his finger up and down Echo's hand.  
"Alice...she hasn't spoken to anyone since the fight" Oz let go of Echo's hand.  
"No-one?"  
"She has locked herself away" Sharon sat in the chair opposite Oz. "Listen, Oz, I know that you wanted to tell Alice you love her - but now...your eyes have changed -"  
"No! I love...both of them...even though they're different, I can't stop loving both of them" Oz shed a tear. He held her hand again - hoping she would wake up and hold his. Sharon rose from her chair.  
"Its your choice Oz - one of them you will keep and one of them you will loose. The Chain...or...The girl from the family that opposes your house - the Nightray's" Oz suddenly realized that she was right. He was going to lose a friend through this experience - but he didn't know...who to loose.

Sharon had left. Now it was just Oz and Echo. Echo slowly opened her eyes, and didn't realize what had just happened.  
"M..Master...Oz?" Echo whispered - her voice was weak after not using it for a while. Oz looked down at Echo, she looked back up. Oz stroked her hair out of her eyes.  
"Please let go of me...I...Im not supposed to...Master Vincent would oppose -" Oz put his finger on her lips.  
"Screw Vincent..." Oz leaned forward to be face to face with Echo.  
"Do it..." Echo whispered. Oz did has he was told and touched his lips with Echo's.  
'She's soft' Oz thought.  
'I...never anticipated this one..' Echo thought. But both of them stopped thinking now, they were to involved with the moment. They broke away. Echo laid there silently...Oz sat up in the chair...  
'Did...did I just kiss Echo?' Oz thought. Echo blushed as he thought this. Oz smiled and grabbed Echo's hand again.  
"Thank you...Oz" Echo said stroking Oz's hand. "No-ones ever treated me as nice as you have before". Now Oz started to blush. The moment was ruined by Miss. Sharon bursting through the doors.  
"What is it?" Oz asked looking worried at Miss. Sharon out of breath.  
"Its Alice - she's gone crazy!"


End file.
